theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cockroach Catastrophe (Remade)
Lana has recently been leaving crumbs on the floor while eating. Because of what happened, cockroaches enter the Loud house and now the whole family will have to deal with them. Originally written by Bobbybooboobear, and new scenes rewritten by PicholasStripes2000. PROLOGUE (The scene starts with Lincoln watching an Ace Savvy movie on TV. In the TV, it shows a robber escaping a museum) Robber: Yes! YES! I finally got this (reveals a rare, purple diamond) rare, purple diamond! Now I am about to get rich! Voice: NOT SO FAST! Robber: Huh!? (The robber would turn around, only to see Ace Savvy) Ace Savvy: Didn't your parents ever tell you not to steal things from other people!? Robber: Who cares about what my parents told me! I am a grown man! I can do whatever I want! Ace Savvy: Well that doesn't mean you can do crimes too. Give the diamond back and we won't have any problems! (Ace Savvy looks around. He then sees an open manhole. He then turns back at Ace Savvy) Robber: If you come any closer, I will drop this diamond into the sewer! Ace Savvy: You wouldn't! (The robber would just throw the diamond in the manhole anyways) Ace Savvy: (sighs) He did it... (Ace Savvy would then run up to the manhole to get the diamond. Suddenly, a loud crunch is heard in the background. Lincoln looks to his right, only to see Lana eating a crunchy candy bar while watching the movie with Lincoln) Lincoln: What are you doing? Lana: I wanna watch the movie with you. Lincoln: While eating a snack bar that can easily distract someone just by simply making a crunching noise? (Lana then turns her head to Lincoln and swallows. She then replies) Lana: Your point? Lincoln: That can really distract people- Lana: Uh, no it can't. Lincoln: Yes it can- Lana: You know what, forget you! I'm just gonna eat somewhere else! (Lana would hop off the couch and walk away. Lincoln then notices that Lana left crumbs on the couch) Lincoln: Uh, hello? You left crumbs on the couch. Lana: (yelling from the distance) I DON'T GIVE A DOG POO! (Lincoln would just sigh and continue watching his movie) CHAPTER 1 (The scene then cuts to Lana walking to her room while eating her candy bar without noticing the crumbs she is leaving on the floor. She then enters her room and continues eating her candy bar) Lana: Who cares what Lincoln says about making "noise"? It isn't really that loud. (Takes another bite) (Lola would then enter the room) Lola: I can't believe I lost that stupid fashion show again- (Lola then gasps at the sight of crumbs on her floor. She then sees Lana eating her candy bar on her bed. Lola then becomes enraged.) Lola: LANA! Lana: Uh... Yes? Lola: Why are there crumbs on the floor? Lana: Why should I care? Lola: Why should you care!? WHY SHOULD YOU CARE!? Do you not know what happens if you leave crumbs on the floor like you are right now!? Lana: Nothing. It's just gonna stay there. Lola: (highly annoyed) NO, YOU NINNY! SOMETHING WILL HAPPEN! AS TIME GOES ON, ICKY BUGS ARE GONNA COME TO THIS HOUSE AND INFEST IT! AND YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I, HATE, ICKY BUGS! Lana: Hey, relax! There isn't gonna be a lot of them. Lola: Well, from the beginning, you're correct. But as soon as one of two or even three of those bugs find the crumbs, they're just gonna eat them. And you know what happens after? Lana: Uh... There gonna enjoy the taste. Lola: Enjoy the taste? Oh no, no, no, no! They're not gonna enjoy the taste. They're gonna enjoy the taste... TELL THE REST OF THE BUGS, BEING THEM IN THIS HOUSE, EAT ALL OF OUR FOOD, INVADE OUR HOUSE, BE FORCED TO MOVE SOMEWHERE ELSE, AND IF YOU LEAVE CRUMBS AGAIN, THEY'LL DO THE SAME THING, AND WE'LL HAVE TO KEEP MOVING UNTIL WE LOSE OUR MONEY, BECOME HOMELESS, STARVE TO DEATH, AND DIE! That's what's gonna happen- Lana: Lola, I think you're just overreacting. Lola: I'm not overreacting! I am telling the truth! Not clean up the crumbs, and the icky bugs will come here sometime. (Lana just stares at Lola with an unamused face, not saying a word) Lola: So you don't care? (sarcastically) Oh, okay! That sounds cool! We can just not follow my warning and become homeless and die of starvation! That will be awesome, wouldn't it? Lana: I thought you didn't like- Lola: (furious) I WAS BEING SARCASTIC, YOU IDIOT! Now excuse me while I head outside, WHILE YOU BRING SOME BUGS HERE WITH YOUR CRUMBS! (Lola angrily walks away and slams the door behind her) Lana: Jeez... They're just crumbs, I mean, nothing like that would happen, wouldn't it? Later that night... (The scene then cuts to Lola and Lana's room. Inside, the twins are getting ready for bed. While Lola was about to go to her bed, she still sees crumbs) Lola: AND THERE ARE STILL CRUMBS ON THE FLOOR!? Lana: Lola, they're just crumbs! Lola: So you STILL don't care about what I said about the crumbs, huh!? Lana: How can just a tiny piece of food attract thousands of bugs- Lynn Sr.: (from a distance) For goodness sake, can you guys just stop arguing and go to sleep!? (Lola and Lana sigh) Lola: (angrily and quietly to Lana) Have fun with the icky bugs tomorrow, Lana! (Lola heads to her bed) Lana: (quietly) Whatever... (Lana then falls asleep. Suddenly, we would then see a shadow of what appears to be some kind of bug pass by Lana) CHAPTER 2 The next morning... (The scene then cuts to Lola and Lana's room in the morning. Lana would then wake up, stretch, and yawn) Lana: Ah... What a beautiful morning... (Lana would then hop off her bed. Suddenly, she sees that all the crumbs were gone. When she first saw it, she first thought Lola vacuumed them because she is so overreactive) Lana: (sighs) Probably stupid Lola vacuumed then all up. (Lana heads out to have breakfast. A cockroach then appears and state at Lana. It then begins to follow her. Lana then walks downstairs and into the kitchen to get out some waffles. She opens the freezer and gets them out. Suddenly, she feels like she has to use the bathroom) Lana: Oh no! I gotta pee! (Lana then runs back upstairs. The cockroach would then climb up the counter and starts nibbling on the frozen waffles) Later... (The scene then walks out of the bathroom in relief) Lana: Ah... (Lana then heads back downstairs to put her waffles in the toaster, only to see the cockroach nibbling on her waffles) Lana: (gasps) (The cockroach would hear Lana and turn to her) Lana: Unbelievable... (The cockroach would sweat, expecting Lana to try to kill it. Lana then slowly walks up to the cockroach. Unexpectedly, instead of killing it, she just greets it) Lana: Hey, little guy! What are you doing here trying to eat my waffles? Cockroach: ...? Lana: Oh, I get it! You're hungry, aren't you? Here! (Lana breaks a piece and gives it to the cockroach) Lana: There you go! A piece of frozen waffle. The name's Lana by the way, and you are... (The cockroach just stares at Lana in confusion) Lana: Eh, I'm just gonna call you Jowie. ( "Jowie" just shrugs and continues eating the frozen waffle piece) Lana: Now that you have my waffles, guess I should get myself something else to eat. (Lana walks up to the pantry. "Jowie" , liking the taste of Lana's frozen waffle, crawls up somewhere to tell its friends to come here for more food. Meanwhile, Lana has climbed up the pantry, looking for something else to eat) Lana: Let's see... (searches through) Applesauce? Nah! Crunchy Peanut Butter? Nope! Rice? Mm-mm! Zombie Bran? Heck no! That's what our mouse brother eats- (Lola then arrives and sees Lana on the pantry) Lola: Uh, what are you doing? Lana: Huh? (notices Lola, unamused) Oh... Hey, "Ms. Overreacter"! Lola: And you still think I was just overreacting!? Come on! Sometimes, a little thing can cause BIG problems you know. Lana: Well, not crumbs! Lola: BUT CRUMBS CAN- AGH! FORGET IT! (Lola then storms off. Lana continues searching through the pantry and finds some salty crackers) Lana: Ooh... These look good! (Lana grabs the box of salty crackers, hops off the pantry, and walks up to the counter) Lana: Alright, Jowie! Here are some- (Lana suddenly sees 3 cockroaches near "Jowie" ) Lana: Oh! I didn't know there was more of you. Anyways, here are some salty crackers. (Lana gives the cockroaches 4 salty crackers and they begin to consume it) Lana: Ah... A nice ol' breakfast for four insects. Later that night... (The scene then cuts to Lana snoring on her bed. The scene then zooms out of Lola and Lana's room and fades to the kitchen. The 4 cockroaches are now crawling up to the open pantry. They then see a LOT of food. They crawl into a crack near the pantry to tell some more cockroaches. 3 seconds later, the 4 cockroaches then crawl out, but this time, with 16 more cockroaches. They climb up the pantry.) The next morning... (The scene then cuts to Lana waking up. She then hops out of her bed and walks out. Suddenly, she hears everyone complaining. In curiosity, she walks downstairs to see what's going and sees all of her sisters and Lincoln in the kitchen, complaining about all of the food missing) Lincoln: Hey? What happened to my Zombie Bran? Lynn: And where are all of my subs!? Lori: Without all this food, we are literally gonna die soon! Lisa: Actually, you can survive 3 weeks without food- Lynn: NO ONE CARES, NERD! (The Loud kids continue to complain. Lana walks up to them) Lana: Hey, guys! What's going on? Lincoln: We're out of food! That's what! Lana: I don't get how you guys can be out of food that fast. Lola: Well we don't either! (In her head, Lana remembers the time she gave the cockroaches salty crackers and thought they might have eaten all of the food because of how tasty it is to them) Lana: (In her head) Wait a minute! (Lana heads to the basement to look for the cockroaches. Suddenly, she sees crumbs around the washer. She pushes the washer, only to see the 16 cockroaches eating all of the food) Lana: Jowie! Guys! What do you think you're doing!? ("Jowie" and its 15 friends stare at Lana) Lana: Did you guys seriously take all of our food? Cockroaches: ... Lana: Look, fellas. I understand you LOVE all of that food, but us humans need it too. There is a thing called "sharing". Cockroaches: ...? Lana: Its when you give a portion of a larger thing to someone else to make things fair. (The Cockroaches then look at each other and just exit the basement. Lana thinks they get what Lana meant) Lana: Hm, that was easy! (Lana then eats the remaining crumbs on the floor) Meanwhile... (The cockroaches are now crawling through the kitchen, unnoticed) Lincoln: Well now that all of the food is gone, what are we gonna eat now!? Lynn: There are some food pieces in the trash can, so... Lola: SO YOU'RE TELLING US WE HAVE TO EAT TRASH!? Lynn: Yep! Lola: OH NO! I AM NOT GOING TO EAT TRASH LIKE LANA! Lynn: Hey! That's the only option we have besides starve to death! Lincoln: But there could be maggots in there. Lisa: Yeah, there are types of insects out there that can lay eggs on trash. Lynn: So you guys rather starve than eat trash to survive? Lincoln: Well... No... Lynn: Then we gotta eat trash! Everyone sans Lynn: (sighs) Fine! (Lincoln and the rest of the sisters hesitantly grab out a piece of trash out of the trash can. We then see the cockroaches crawling around when they suddenly notice trash. More into the food and the trash this house, the cockroaches go inside the hole to tell the rest of their cockroach friends. Meanwhile, the Louds take a bite out of the rotten food pieces inside. While they do that, they gag and feel like their gonna throw up) Lincoln: Ugh! Seriously, Lynn? Why can't we just go to the store instead? Lynn: Leni wasted money on that stupid golden dress, remember? Leni: (hears what Lynn said) Wait, what? Lincoln: Oh... (Suddenly, the Louds hear what sounds like a bunch of insects climbing up) Lola: What was that? (The Louds then look around, trying to find what made that noise) Lisa: Hold on! Let me get out something! (Lisa reaches her hand into her pocket. She grabs the thing out of the pocket, which reveals to have a triangular-like shape along with a red, tiny button. She presses it to detect the sound. Her thing then detects the sound coming from a hole) Lisa: It's coming from that tiny hole according to this thing. (Suddenly, "Jowie" pops out) "Jowie": ... Lola: EW! An icky bug! Lincoln: I don't understand how a little thing like that cockroach can make a noise that- (Suddenly, 2,300 more cockroaches appear out of the hole. This causes everyone to panic and run away from the kitchen) Meanwhile... (Lana was still eating the crumbs when she suddenly hears her siblings scream) Lana: Huh? (Lana walks up from the basement and opens the basement door, only to see a LOT of cockroaches) Lana: Woah... Meanwhile again... Lincoln: We gotta call the exterminator! Lisa: Let the professional do it! (Lisa goes out to call the exterminator, only to see a few cockroaches chewing on the phone wire and eventually, breaking it) Lisa: UGH! Lincoln: Ugh, I guess that won't work. (Thinks of an idea) Wait a minute, Lori, you have a smartphone, right? Lori: Yeah? Lincoln: Go run in there and get it so you can call the exterminator since that other phone has been chewed up! Lori: On it! (Lori rushes to her room when suddenly, 20 cockroaches fly through the door before Lori makes it. They are now crawling around Lori and Leni's room) Lori: Dang it! (Lori rushes back downstairs) Lincoln: Did you get it? Lori: Nope! Lincoln: Ugh! (Thinks of another idea) Actually, how about we go on that inflatable slide in my room? Lisa: That's actually an excellent idea! (The Loud kids sans Lana run up the stairs and into Lincoln's room, only to have 20 other cockroaches enter the room and chew on the slide.) Lincoln: Are you kidding me!? (The rest of the cockroaches invaded the other bedrooms and the bathroom) Lucy: Welp, guys! I guess it's no use. Luna: Tell me why I feel like there's no way out! Meanwhile... (Lana looks all around the living room, amazed by how many cockroaches there are) Lana: Woah! Just Woah! ("Jowie" then flies to her) Lana: Jowie! I didn't know you have these many friends! You're probably the most popular cockroach in the cockroach colony. "Jowie": ... Lana: Man, I think you invited them here because you wanted to introduce them to me because you are my best friend! (Suddenly, when Lana said "best friend", The cockroaches pause and stare at Lana, including "Jowie". "Jowie" then snaps his fingers. One of the cockroaches brings in Lisa's other thing when they invaded her and Lily's room. "Jowie" puts it on) "Jowie": Testing, testing. (looking straight at Lana) Testing, testing, testing, testing, testing, testing! Testing! (loudly) Testing! (screams) Test. Do you read me?! Lana: Ow, my ears... "Jowie": Okay, now that you understand me, there's something vital that I sadly must inform you, dear child: (suddenly screaming) WE AIN'T BEST FRIENDS YOU UGLY BRAT! Lana: (shocked) Excuse me? "Jowie": Yeah, that's right! I'm talking to you! Honestly, did you actually think I, like you!? Well, did ya?!? Huh?!!? Lana: Uh, yeah? You enjoyed those salty crackers when I gave them to you. "Jowie": You do realize that we only came here because of the food, don't you? I brought my friends over here so they can help me infest you and your family's house! And yes, I am a very popular cockroach, that's why I have a lot of friends. (to the rest of the cockroaches) Okay, cockroaches! Get this brat out of here! (The cockroaches, because Jowie's speaking English, they cannot understand a word he is saying) "Jowie": Ugh! Remind me to mass-produce this thing! (takes off the Animal-Translator thing and hisses, commanding them to kick Lana out) (The cockroaches sans Jowie then form together into a muscular man. They then grab Lana by her overalls) Lana: (kicking and running, trying to escape) HEY! LET ME GO! (The cockroaches then walk outside and throw Lana at a tree by a neighbor's house. Cockroaches: AND STAY OUT!!!! (They then close the door) Jowie: (cockroach language) Alright, now follow me! (The cockroaches then dissolve to themselves and follow Jowie upstairs) CHAPTER 3 (Meanwhile, the rest of the Loud kids are still in Lincoln's room, too scared to exit) Lincoln: I don't understand why these many cockroaches have entered our house. Lynn: Me neither, man! Lola: Well... maybe- (suddenly remembers the time Lana left crumbs on the floor of Lola and Lana's room) Wait a minute, I know why the cockroaches came here in the first place. Leni: So they can kick us out because they hate us for no reason? Lola: No, ninny! Did any of you see Lana, like, eat food and leave crumbs on the floor or couch or whatever? Lincoln: That reminds me... While I was watching that Ace Savvy movie, Lana was eating on the couch and then when she left, she left crumbs on the couch! Lola: Well, now you all know why the cockroaches are here! It was all because of LANA! Lily: Wana? Lola: Yes, while she was eating in my room, she was leaving crumbs as well. I told her that if she just leaves crumbs on the floor, icky bugs will come and infest this house! But nope! Lana didn't give a bovine waste and just left them anyways! And now look what happened! Our house is infested, and they ate all of our food! We tried to call the exterminator and escape, but it didn't work either. Lincoln: (comes up with an idea) Well, there has to be a way to get rid of them. Lola: But how are we gonna do that!? Lincoln: Hmm... Meanwhile... (The cockroaches have made it upstairs. They would then turn right. Just when they were about to head to Lincoln's room, Lincoln and the other sisters kick the door and grab out shoes) Lincoln and the sisters: RAAAHH!!! (Starts throwing shoes at the cockroaches) (The cockroaches then dodge all of the shoes the Loud kids have thrown. After that, the Cockroaches just stare at the Louds as they freeze for a moment. The cockroaches then laugh at the Loud kids as Jowie puts on his animal-translator thingy) Jowie: OH MY GOSH, I DIDN'T YOU HUMANS ARE THAT STUPID! (laughs hysterically) YOU GUYS THOUGHT THROWING SHOES WILL WORK WHEN US COCKROACHES CAN RUN EXTREMELY FAST AND EVEN FLY REALLY FAST!? (laughs even more) (The sisters then stare angrily at Lincoln) Lincoln: What? It worked when Ace Savvy threw shoes at those evil bugs in that Ace Savvy movies. Lori: You and the dumb Ace Savvy excrement... Jowie: MAN, I THOUGHT THAT DUMB BRAT WHO BROUGHT US IN IS THE ONLY IMBECILE IN THIS HOUSE. Lola: Wait, you mean... Lana? Jowie: Uh, yeah? That dumb girl who brought us in. Had the same IQ level of a pet rock. While she is gone by now, we can just deal with you guys from now on. Lincoln: Gone!? What did you guys do to her!? Jowie: Oh, we just kicked her out. That's all! Now that your precious Lana is gone, I guess us cockroaches can... (Jowie and the cockroaches then open their wings and fly towards the Loud kids. The screen then cuts black as the Louds' screaming and the cockroaches' buzzing can be heard in the background) Later... (The scene then cuts to Lincoln opening his eyes) Lincoln: Ugh... what just- (Suddenly, Lincoln finds himself taped on the wall of the basement. He looks around to see the other sisters sans Lana as well and Jowie and his cockroach friends in front of them) Lincoln: Just great! Trapped by a bunch of insects! What a predicament! Luan: So much for doing the direct approach! (Laughs) Get it? Lincoln: We gotta get out of here! Lola: But how? Jowie: There is no way out, idiots! Loud kids: Huh? Jowie: Yeah, that's right, you heard me! Lincoln: There's gotta be a way out! I just know it! (Lincoln tries to escape, but couldn't because of how sticky the tape is. However, his index finger breaks a hole between the 2 pieces of tape. Jowie notices and snaps his finger, only for a muscular cockroach to arrive and bite Lincoln's finger with the most amount of bite force) Lincoln: (in agony as tears flow up his eyes) AAAHH!!! (The sisters were terrified at what the muscular cockroach did to Lincoln as the cockroaches, including Jowie, laugh at Lincoln. The muscular cockroach then gets out more tape and fixes the hole by putting more sticky tape on it) Jowie: Now, now, little kid! Didn't your mommy and daddy tell you not to cut holes through things! (The cockroaches then continue to laugh) Jowie: Yes, that part of the tape's stickiness warred off, so we needed it fixed anyways. Lola: You rotten excuse of vermin! Lori: That was literally uncalled for! Lincoln: Biting my finger isn't that funny! Jowie: (mocking Lincoln) "Biting my finger isn't that funny!" (The cockroaches continue to laugh their butts off) Jowie: (calms down) Ah... Kid, you are some comedian! Now excuse us while we think of how we should torture you guys. (Jowie takes off his animal translator thing and commands all of his friends to head to the attic) Lily: (scared) Wiwy scared! Lincoln: Yes, Lily... We are all scared too... (Suddenly, the Loud kids notice Lisa doing something) Lincoln: Uh, Lisa? We can't break out of these until the stickiness wears off. Lisa: I know! I just got something that can do the trick... Now if only I can... (Because her arms are stuck to her body because of the tape, Lisa has to struggle to get the gadget) 4 minutes later... (Lisa has finally got the gadget out) Lisa: (huffs) Finally! (Lisa has sprayed her gadget on the tape, making the stickiness ware off less than a second. She then gets out) Lola: How did you even have these gadgets? Lisa: Oh, I was using these in case of emergencies. Lola: Great! Lisa has her thing! Now we're free! Lisa: Actually, I got a better plan. Lana brought in the cockroaches, right? Lola: Well, yeah! Lisa: So if she can bring them in, maybe she can bring them out too. (Lisa then grabs out a pen. She then grabs the pieces of tape she sprayed and wrote on it) Lola: How is she gonna do that? Lisa: You'll see! (Lisa finishes writing on it. She then makes the pieces of tape into a "tape airplane". She then sneaks out of the basement. After she does that, she looks around to make sure none of the cockroaches are watching. After that, she throws the "tape airplane" out of the window right before heading back into the basement) Meanwhile... (Lana is sitting on the tree branch) Lana: Ugh... I can't believe I was betrayed by that dumb cockroach! (Suddenly, she sees a "tape airplane" arriving. It then lands in front of Lana) Lana: Huh? What's this? (Lana then opens the tape airplane and begins to reading it) Lana: (reading the letter in her mind) Hm... Uh-huh... Oh! Oh my! This doesn't sound good? Me? To rescue them? (Lana then drops the tape airplane) Lana: So now they have my siblings, huh!? Well I am not going to let them torture my sisters and brother! (Lana runs up to the end of the tree branch, but then quickly realizes how high up she is. Due to her Acrophobia (fear of heights), she quickly runs back to where she was sitting) Lana: I can't get down from there! There is no way! (Suddenly, Lana sees a kite fly by) Lana: Or is there? (2 kids were playing with the kite. Suddenly, they feel something on it) Kid: Hey! I don't remember a kite being that heavy... (Suddenly, they see Lana riding on it) Lana: Thanks for the kite, kids! (The 2 kids then look at each other in confusion. By the time the kite makes it to the fence of the L oud house, Lana hops over the fence and secretly enters the house) Meanwhile... Lola: Are you sure your plan is gonna work? Lisa: There is a big possibility. (Sounds of marching can be heard) Lisa: Oh, shoot! (Lisa then quickly puts her gadget and pen inside her pocket and tapes herself back to where she was before. The cockroaches then open the basement door) Jowie: (sing-song) We're back! (Jowie notices the frightened faces the Louds were making) Jowie: Aw, what's wrong? Did you miss us? Because- Lincoln: No! We did not! You guys won't- (The muscular cockroach bites Lincoln's nose) Lincoln: (screams in agony) (The cockroaches laugh at Lincoln while his eyes fill with tears in pain) Jowie: Now, now! You should not speak while someone else is speaking, MOUSE! Anyways, after much discussion, we finally thought of a way of how we should torture you all. Lincoln: Which is... (Jowie claps his hands.) Jowie: Bring them in boys! (The other cockroaches push a box filled with wasps and horseflies, waiting to have a bite on the Louds) Lola: MORE ICKY BUGS!? Jowie: Yes, my child! We asked some wasps and horseflies to participate in the torture... as the "torturers". (The Louds sans Leni gasp in fear) Leni: What's so bad about horseflies? They're just like horses for houseflies that are cowboys. (Everyone, even the wasps and horseflies, stare at Leni) Everyone: ... Jowie: (sarcastic) Wow, kid! You must "know" all about horseflies. Leni: Thanks! Jowie: I'M BEING SARCASTIC, IDIOT! Anyways, who wants to go first? (The Louds refuse to reply to Jowie's question) Jowie: Not sure? Well, I guess I can pick... Um... Let me see here... Eeny, meeny, miny, mo, catch a termite by the toe, if she hollers, let her go, my father told me to pick the very best one and you are it! Now, let us start with (referring to Lola) that cutie pie over here! Lola: WHAT!? (The cockroaches form together into a muscular man, untape Lola, and grab her) Jowie: Any last words before we throw you into the box? Lola: LET, ME, GO! Jowie: Um... Sorry, but we cannot do your request. (The cockroaches sans Jowie are about to drop her into the box while the wasps and horseflies prepare to sting/bite Lola until...) Voice: LET GO OF MY SISTER YOU PESTS! Jowie: Huh? (The Louds, the cockroaches, the wasps, and the horseflies turn to the basement door, revealing it to be Lana) The Loud kids sans Lana: (surprised) LANA! Lisa: I knew you'd come! Jowie: LANA!? I THOUGHT WE KICKED YOU OUT! Lana: Well, now I am back! And this, I brought an army with me to help me out! Jowie: You and what army? (Lana then claps 2 times, causing a bunch of bees to appear. They then fly towards the cockroaches while Lana runs up to her siblings. She then rips the tape off of everyone) Lynn: Where did you even get the bees from? Lana: Don't worry about it... (The Loud children then run-up to the basement stairs) Lana: We should run-up now, my bees will handle the cockroach- (Suddenly, punching can be heard in the background. We then see Lana's bees retreat. Jowie, his cockroach friends, the wasps, and the horseflies laugh) Jowie: You made a HUGE mistake, Lana! Lana: Alright, that's it! (Lana then runs up Jowie, but Jowie then flies onto Lana's overalls and get inside. Lana then gets confused.) Lana: (looking around) Hey, where did he go? Jowie: (from Lana's prosterior) I'm in here, ya twerp! (Jowie then bites Lana's butt) Lana: OW! Err! (Lana then punches her butt, but she misses Jowie. Jowie then crawls to her armpit and bites it) Lana: AGH! (Lana then punches her armpit, but again, she misses Jowie. Jowie repeatedly bites Lana and Lana punches her body parts, trying to get Jowie. This happens over and over again until Lana gets tired of punching) Lana: (out of energy) Ugh... Jowie: What's wrong!? Tired!? Aw... That sucks! I guess I can just give you ONE MORE BITE! With some seasoning for interest! (Jowie crawls up to her neck and supplies some Herbamare salt and is just about to give her his bite until...) The Loud kids sans Lana: RAAAAAH! (They then throw their shoes at Jowie. Jowie then gets hit by the shoes this time and falls to the floor) Jowie: Ow! Hey! What gives- (They then grab their shoes again and crush Jowie, killing him. The other cockroaches, wasps, and horseflies were shocked to see Jowie's crushed body) Muscular Cockroach: You cursed brats! Just look at what you've done to our great leader! Lola: Does anyone else want to get crushed? Muscular Cockroach: Obviously no, but mark my words, one more screech out of you, (pointing at Lola) and you'll all pay dearly for your crimes! (And with that, the cockroaches sans Jowie, the wasps, and the horseflies fearfully fly up to the basement door and escape the Loud house. Lana then gets up) Lana: Thanks, guys. Lincoln: No problem! Now that all the cockroaches, wasps, and horseflies are gone, we can go ahead and head back upstairs. Lana: Actually, before we go... I have something I'd like to say. Lincoln: Okay! Lana: Lola... Lola: Yeah? Lana: Remember what you said about leaving the crumbs on the floor? Lola: Yeah, but you didn't even give care! Lana: Well, it turns out... uh... Lola: Go on! We're listening! Lana: You were right. Even the tiniest things can cause HUGE problems. So... What I'd like to say is... I'm sorry! For being careless and all of that. Lola: Well, before Lisa came up with a plan to get you back, I was gonna... I don't know, get rid of your reptiles, make your bed clean, and force you to do everything and treat you like my slave, but now that you saved us, I'm gonna give you another chance. Lana: Does that mean you forgive me? (Lola nods. Lana's eyes then tear up. She then runs up to Lola and gives her a hug) The Loud sisters sans Lola and Lana and Lincoln: Aw... Lola: But, hey! Remember! Next time, you eat something, pick up the crumbs on the floor and put then in the trash, okay? Lana: Alright! Anyways, we can head upstairs now. (The Loud children walk out of the basement. Five seconds later, we see Lisa run to Jowie's crushed body to get her animal translator thing and then run back up. We then see a miniature ambulance pull up. The paramedics place Jowie's crushed body onto a gurney, wheel it into the back, and then drive off to the invertebrate hospital.) THE END EPILOGUE 3 weeks later... (The scene then cuts to Lola walking out of the bathroom) Lola: Washed hands, check! Now I am ready to have dinner. (Lola then walks downstairs. Suddenly, Lola steps on something crunchy. She looks down, only to find a potato chip. She then sees a bunch of rats eating the potato chips.) Lola: RATS!? (Lola then sees an empty potato chip bag. Her eye then twitches in anger. The next scene then cuts to the outside view of the Loud house as Lola's screaming can be heard) Lola: (screaming in rage) LAAAAAAANAAAAAAAAA!!! (Suddenly, we see the roaches drop an atomic bomb on the house, causing it to blow up, killing the entire family in the process! And as the smoke subsides and the Louds ascend to heaven, we hear Vera Lynn's "We'll Meet Again" in the background.) Muscular Cockroach: (to audience) Well, we told them they'd pay dearly, didn't we? (Iris out) Category:Episodes focusing on Lana Loud Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction